


The Yule Ball

by sansashand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansashand/pseuds/sansashand
Summary: Modern HP au: sansa doesn’t have anyone to dance with at the yule ball, until a dark stranger sits next to her.





	The Yule Ball

How could no one have asked her to the Yule Ball?Sansa was not very well known, sure, but not a single person? No one at all, not even a year one dared by his friends to ask an older girl. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to this night at all. She’d rather be spending her winter solstice at home by the fire, but Jeyne had already helped her pick out a dress, so what was the point in not going. 

Her dress was not magnificent like some of the other girls’ dresses, but it wasn’t bland either. it was a white base silk dress, with pink flowers on it. It fell down to show a great deal of cleavage, and the sleeves barely stayed on the shoulders. Her dress screamed Hufflepuff in her opinion, which is mostly why she picked it. She was a year five, and this was her second year going to the ball. Last year had been okay, she had a date back then—her brother’s friend, Theon. He had spent the entire night talking with other girls and trying to impress them though, so it wasn’t the best experience either. 

Sansa did her best to apply her makeup, which she kept minimal. Some pink eyeshadow to compliment her wavy red locks and purple mascara to bring out her sparkling blue eyes. Jeyne came into the bathroom where she was applying her lip gloss. 

“Sansa, are you ready?” Jeyne looked as beautiful as ever. Her long black hair flowed down past her shoulders, it was tied back in a half-updo. Her dress was yellow, a color that suited her olive skin and brown eyes. Jeyne wore no makeup, as she didn’t really need to, except for a bit of blush and lip stain. 

“Yeah just... give me a second.” Sansa pulled back her hair into a loose braid, falling down her back. She picked up her wand and carefully carried it over to the bedside table. Her tabby cat, Lady was on her bed, sleeping, and she gave her a little pat on the head. Jeyne and Sansa exited the Hufflepuff common room and made their way to the Hogwarts main hall. 

The hall was decorated in fake snow, the candles, blue silver and white, were floating throughout the giant room. Jeyne and Sansa had come late to the ball, as Sansa has taken a nap after her charms class and had woken up at 8:00, the same time the ball was to start. Students were already dancing and eating and celebrating. Jeyne left Sansa to go talk to some Gryffindor girls. 

Jeyne has started dating Theon last year, just after the Yule Ball, but since he was gone now she had no date either. But Jeyne was different from Sansa—Jeyne was actually good at making friends. Yes, Sansa could talk to people and charm them, but Jeyne has been her only real friend since year one. Sansa spied her year three sister, Arya, who was here after being asked by a year seven Hufflepuff, Gendry. Sansa knew Gendry, being a Hufflepuff and all, and she supposed she approved of the relationship. They kept it a secret from their parents because of the difference in age, but Arya was a Gryffindor beyond her years and Gendry was a bloody idiot.

She walked over to her sister, whose light purple hair looked almost blue in the candlelight. 

“No one to talk to, Sansa?” Arya purred at her mockingly. She messed up her sister’s hair and sat next to her. She stayed there, just observing, until she couldn’t handle the giggles and loving noises that came out of Arya and Gendry’s mouths anymore. She found a quiet corner near the exit of the hall, where she could be peacefully alone. 

A year seven she hardly recognized sat down next to her. He handed her a small rectangular object, doing his best to hide it. 

“You look like you need some vaporized courage.” The boy’s voice was gruff yet alluring, and Sansa took the object. She held it up to her lips when she was sure no one was watching and took a deep inhale, exhaling into the wall. 

“Thanks, I did.” 

“What brings you to the corner of the room, Miss Sulky?” Sansa gaped at the boy. She had seen him before, somewhere, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. He wore an entirely black suit, matching his coal colored hair and beard. 

“Better question, what brings YOU here, Mister Nicotine?” She glanced over to the astonishingly attractive boy, and noticed a green pocket square in his breast pocket. 

“Slytherin girls are boring. A thousand asked me to be their date tonight, but I am just so SICK of the same girl over and over again. I’m Jon.” The stranger Jon held out his hand for Sansa to shake. She took it delicately, her hand nearly half the size of his. 

“Sansa.” 

“So Sansa... you’re a Hufflepuff yes? Year five?” Sansa squinted at him. “Theon Greyjoy is my mate. We grew up together.” Sansa turned back to face the dancers. She spied Jeyne, doing her Jeyne thing, talking to some more girls she was no doubt never going to see again. Jon’s hand inched toward Sansa’s. “There’s no reason a girl as beautiful as you should be sitting on the floor like this.” Sansa blushed and grabbed the boy’s hand, and he swept her away to the dance floor. 

“So... Jon. How’s Theon these days?” Sansa looked into his crystal gray eyes as he spun her around. 

“He’s alright. Jeyne is always on his ass about one thing or another. Where are you from?” The question caught her off guard, but she answered all the same. 

“My family is from Ireland but we live in London now.” He dipped her and spun her around yet again. 

“Stark right? Do you still have a castle or whatever?” Sansa was confused at the question, but tried her best to answer. 

“The keep belongs to the British government, but we have an estate up North.” The song ended, and they went to sit back down. 

“Did you always know you were a witch?” 

“My mother was one, but my father wasn’t. My brothers Robb, Bran, and Rickon aren’t wizards. I think it’s a girl thing in my family.” Jon suddenly looked at the ground, serious. 

“Ha. I never knew my family. Finding out I was a wizard was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. It meant stable food and housing.” Without thinking, Sansa grabbed his hand. 

“I’m sorry that things were like that for you.” 

“It’s fine. Thanks.” A single tear, and a moment of tenderness, fell from both of them. When they looked back to the ball, it was over. The clock struck midnight, and it was time for them all to get back to their respective rooms. 

“I hope I can see you again, Jon.” He came closer to her.

“I hope so too.” He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately.


End file.
